


Hidden Under the Scarf

by Froggy_Dan



Series: OumaSai Smuts By Dan [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Oma Kokichi, Even though it says rough, Everyone else is pretty much only mentioned, First Time Blow Jobs, Hickeys, It's still very soft, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP, Post work out Shuichi is ready to BANG, Rough Fingering, Rough Sex, Rough shuichi saihara, Shuichi likes necks, Smut, Sweat, Top Saihara Shuichi, rough anal sex, very soft porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:34:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23654686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froggy_Dan/pseuds/Froggy_Dan
Summary: "You can't prove it." They'd say. "There's no way you can make me believe Shuichi would ever do something like that."He'd let them say that, let them think that. Everyone in this academy was 100% sure Shuichi would never have sex, let alone leave any evidence to that action if there were ever a remote chance he would. Kokichi let them think it. He would chuckle.Oh, how wrong they were. All he had to do was take off his scarf.I decided to try my hand at some smut for the very first time. This is more smut for the sake of smut, less for the sake of oumasai. I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Series: OumaSai Smuts By Dan [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704889
Comments: 11
Kudos: 396





	Hidden Under the Scarf

"You can't prove it." They'd say. "There's no way you can make me believe Shuichi would ever do something like that."

He'd let them say that, let them think that. Everyone in this academy was 100% sure Shuichi would never have sex, let alone leave any evidence to that action if there were ever a remote chance he would. Kokichi let them think it. He would chuckle.

Oh, how wrong they were. All he had to do was take off his scarf.

\--------

Kissing. Kokichi's bed, late into the night. They had been in this academy for who knows how long, most of them had lost track of the time. It was enough time for Shuichi to open up this much so it must have been a damn good while.

Shuichi had decided to swing by here after his nightly training with Kaito and Maki. Some would joke he was third wheeling, but let it be said that they were truly an unbreakable trio. People also thought he would've gotten with Kaede, but she only wanted to be friends. Who he'd really ended up with was Kokichi Ouma. On that note, everyone thought Ouma would end up with Rantaro, but Rantaro was clearly not interested in a relationship of the romantic kind. He said his mind was far too full of other things to be focused, but it was really because he knew Ouma so well and knew he wasn't ready for his shenanigans.

Anyway, back to it. After deciding to come by, he found the leader groggy and half asleep. Kokichi had told him that anytime was a good time for him to swing by.

"Gh... Shumai? What are you doing here this late? A leader needs his beauty sleep, after all~" He cooed. Shuichi was unfazed.

"Let me in." The leader did just as asked, too tired to put up a real fight.

We should go over why the detective was even here. During the previous training session, his mind couldn't help thinking about Kokichi. They'd had sex before in the academy (which for the record, no one believed or even entertained the thought of that happening) and he kinda felt like doing it again now. He'd been getting pretty ripped lately thanks to Kaito and Maki, and he was thinking about how aroused Kokichi would be in his "sweat-covered, manliest form" (in Kokichi's own words the first time Shuichi came to him after training). He wouldn't lie, this was prime time for him to bang. He felt powerful, he was on the workout high. After talking to Maki and Kaito he felt energized, it was perfect. So now here they were, kissing.

It started off sleepy and gentle, as always. Shuichi had walked in, stared at a wall, blushed. The norm. Kokichi knew exactly why he was there and was totally down, so now they were here. Shuichi placed gently atop the other, gently kissing his face.

Things were about to get a lot less gentle, but for now they would be like this.

Shuichi traced his finger along Kokichi's cheek, eliciting a small gasp from the nose. He wouldn't lie, he was very eager to start this. His tongue grazed Kokichi's bottom lip, and the other's mouth opened so their tongues could greet once more. It was simple, gentle, sleepy and sloppy. They kissed for a little while, hands roaming and feeling. Shuichi had angled himself to be towering over Kokichi now. The smaller lay flat on the bed, the other propped above him ready to take control.

Shuichi parted, a strand of saliva connecting them. He traced a finger up Kokichi's abdomen, his shirt discarded long ago when Shuichi first entered the room. Shuichi looked down at the boy with utter admiration.

"So... what are you gonna do?" The supreme leader asked with a grin. Shuichi looked to the side.

"Erm... Kokichi..." He mumbled, trying to put his request into proper words.

"Yeeeess, my beloved?" Kokichi yawned, fiddling with the other's ahoge. Kokichi thought it looked so cute on him.

"..."

"What did you want to ask?" 

"... Can I go a little bit rougher this time?"

"...Yes. You shouldn't even have to ask that." Kokichi bluntly responded with, laughing.

"No, I mean like..." Shuichi tried to explain, "Maybe I could... listen, I don't wanna hurt you, but-"

"Jeez, what are you planning to do, kill me? Shuichi, theres literally nothing you could do that I wouldn't enjoy, you know me. Go ahead and go as crazy as you want babe, I'm here for it." He said, smiling. It was a genuine smile this time. Shuichi felt comforted and empowered by that, he knew Kokichi would tell him to stop if he went too far. 

"Okay." He said, more to get himself ready for what he was about to do.

He kissed Kokichi on the cheek and ran his fingers up the other's abdomen. Shuichi's fingers grazed Kokichi's nipples, eliciting a sigh from the smaller man. Shuichi knew that Kokichi loved for him to play with every part of his body, so he toyed with the smallers nipples. He lightly touched them at first, but was now pinching and squeezing at them while running his tongue along the others neck. This was a classic combination for Shuichi to do and Kokichi loved it.

Something to be said is that Shuichi had a really big thing for Kokichi's neck. The smaller didn't know what it was about it that was so irresistible- Shuichi was constantly licking, nipping and biting at it all the time during sex. It was by no means bad- Kokichi loved the feeling of being marked, and it was clearly a huge turn on for Shuichi, but it was still quite curious to him.

Shuichi moved his tongue down over Kokichi's collarbone. Okay, normal. He then moved his tongue down and flicked it over his right nipple.

Not normal.

Kokichi gasped, hands going go grab at Shuichi's hair. Shuichi worked on his nipple like he would his neck, licking it, sucking it, he even nipped it at one point and god-- it felt heavenly. Kokichi was a softly moaning mess by the time he finished the other nipple, both red and covered in saliva.

Shuichi sat up to see the work he'd done so far, the image going straight to his dick. They both were clearly aroused at this point.

Kokichi was below him, gasping, looking up at him. That look sent Shuichi wild, that was exactly what he wanted to see. 

Shuichi quickly took his hands and roughly pulled Kokichi's legs apart, taking the smaller by surprise. Shuichi angled himself down and grinded their clothed cocks together harshly, making them both gasp.

Shuichi continued to slowly press himself onto Kokichi, the rhythm slow but the action itself hard and rough. He was relentless, never stopping, picking up the pace or slowing down. Kokichi fervently thrusted his hips up into the other, getting the taller male to moan wantonly. Shuichi almost never did that so blatantly and this early, and Kokichi... kinda liked it.

Shuichi couldn't wait any more. His fingers prodded at the smaller's pants, grabbing under the hem and taking down his boxers and pants at the same time. This shocked Kokichi, they usually unclothed themselves around the same time further into their escapades. He wasn't opposed in any way, though.

Shuichi leaned down, admiring Kokichi's lower half. He propped himself inbetween the other's open legs, taking Kokichi's cock in his hand and slowly, lightly jerking at it. He was still a tad bit soft. He looked up at Kokichi and held up his fingers, and Kokichi knew what he needed. 

The smaller reached over into his bedside and fetched out the lube, tossing it over to Shuichi quickly. Shuichi placed some inbetween his fingers and warmed it up by rubbing them together. He wanted this to be good, so he would take time to do that. He decided to distract Kokichi while he did.

His hand was still slowly, lazily jerking at the others cock. He moved it down and suddenly latched his lips onto the head of the other. Kokichi gasped in surprise, Shuichi had never done this before either. 

Shuichi began to lower his mouth onto Kokichi, his hand jerking anything he couldn't reach with his mouth. He licked a long line up from the base to the very tip, making the other moan. His fingers had warmed the lube up sufficiently, so he decided to stick two in at the same time.

"Hh- Oh! Fuck!" Kokichi moaned. It hurt a little bit but it still felt good, he was used to being prodded at lately so he could take it. It's just that he wasn't expecting it. Shuichi quickly picked up the pace on both actions, roughly fingering Kokichi while giving him a blowjob. Needless to say, it was one if the most overwhelmingly incredible feelings Kokichi had ever experienced, and he was currently a moaning mess. Eyes clenched shut, brows drawn down, mouth agape. His hands pulled at the sheets and his hair, scrambling for something to hold onto. He wouldn't last long like this.

Shuichi suddenly stopped touching his dick, making him look down. The taller came up to his ear. Before Kokichi could react, he added a third finger and went wild.

Shuichi had already found his prostate many times before, but this time he was just milking it. His fingers roughly pressed and rubbed against the gland, so hard that Kokichi was jostling up and down in his bed and trying not to scream in ecstasy. 

"Hh- Fuck-- Yes! Shuichi! R-hh- Right there!" He babbled on. So this is what Shuichi meant by "going rougher". Shuichi came in close to his ear.

"You like that?" He whispered, far more sultry and deep than he intended. Kokichi's eyes opened wide.

"Fuck! Yes!" He answered. Shuichi's free hand grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head, giving him a better angle to his ear and neck and making the other moan. 

"What do you want me to do to you?" He asked, voice raspy from his previous actions. Kokichi writhed where he was, Shuichi almost seemed to go harder. He didn't have much longer.

"I- hah~ I- ngggh~ I want Shu-mai t-to-" He tried to get out the words but he was so close that he couldnt. Shuichi didn't mind. He understood.

"You want me to make you cum?" He asked, hot breath fanning over Kokichi's neck. Yeah, that was it. 

Kokichi's back arched off the bed, his moans stopping in place of a loud gasp. Long white ropes were strewn across their bodies, his hands grabbing at Shuichi's shirt feverishly, his hands never stopping his motions. Shuichi milked him through his orgasm and it lasted far longer than it typically did. 

Kokichi flopped onto his back, breathing beginning to even out. Shuichi took out his hand, Kokichi whimpering at the feeling of being empty after... that. Kokichi slowly realized that Shuichi was still:

1\. Hard

2\. Fully clothed

3\. Still looming over him

4\. This was not the end of what they were doing tonight.

Kokichi looked up at the other, his wrecked frame enough to make Shuichi gasp. He wanted to be inside Kokichi so badly-

"Shu-Shu..." the smaller whimpered. Shuichi literally felt like he could pass out from how hot that was. He twitched in his pants, near painfully hard as he roughly grabbed Kokichi and latched their lips together. He placed himself inbetween the other's legs again, grinding his fully clothed cock into Kokichi. The smaller gasped at the feeling, overstimulation prodding at his nerves.

Shuichi made quick work of his clothes, unbuttoning his shirt and tossing it to the side. Kokichi ran his hands up his partner's chest while he undid his pants, sliding them down amd discarding them until his boxers were the only thing covering his heat. 

Kokichi boldly moved his hand down along the bulge in Shuichi's boxers, eliciting a moan from the other. He fondled it and smirked up at the detective.

"So, was that all you meant by "rough", Shuichi?" He asked with a smirk. It came out more teasing and sexual than he anticipated, which only served to rile up his detective partner even more. He felt Shuichi twitch again and chuckled.

"What're you gonna do now, babe?" He asked, getting in close to his face. The other gasped.

"T-That depends..." Shuichi responded, looking at the others lips. He was thinking of two options at the moment, and currently leaning towards the latter.

He could shut Kokichi up with his dick in his mouth since Kokichi was generally very open to oral, or he could finish in his lower half.

The choice was his.

He decided that he wanted to hear the smaller's moans tonight, and be able to latch onto that sweet, sweet neck of Kokichi's.

He suddenly pulled his boxers off, taking a moment to get them fully thrown to the side so he'd be able to really move. Kokichi tried to grasp at his freed member but Shuichi batted his hand away.

"I can't wait any more." He said raggedly.

With that, he quickly hoisted Kokichi's legs up, lined himself up, and thrusted himself into the other's eager hole. Kokichi cried out, the pain and pleasure and overstimulation mixing into a dizzying buzz of delight. He was getting hard again. 

Shuichi got himself fully seated and decided to change the position. He let the other's legs fall and climbed up next to him ao he could latch onto his neck and kiss him and whisper to him like he always did. Kokichi smiled, the normalcy of such a thing near wholesome. Shuichi wrapped his arms around the other and went to town.

He set an extremely rough pace, thrusting in and out as much as his body wanted. He gasped next to Kokichi's ear, making the other moan along with his movements. Kokichi's arms scratched at Shuichi's back, his legs wrapping around the other's torso. Shuichi had full access to his prostate and slammed into it, making them both cry out and gasp and moan each time he did.

Shuichi couldn't help but latch onto Kokichi's neck. He was close. Kokichi moaned out his name, angling his head so the other could do what he needed.

Shuichi went even harder, setting a pace rougher than he had ever done before. The bed was almost shaking from their movements; and the beds here were nailed down.

Kokichi couldn't hold back anymore, he squeezed tightly around Shuichi as he came again. Shuichi moaned wantonly at the feeling and bit down into Kokichi's neck. The pain of that and the lick afterwards made it the best orgasm he had ever had up to date.

Shuichi didn't stop there. He kept thrusting into Kokichi, his moans filling up the room until he came deep inside the Kokichi, making him shiver.

They stayed like that for a moment, Shuichi needing to get his breath back from his previous actions. He pulled out, a little bit of excess cum and lube dripping out of Kokichi's ass. Shuichi kissed Kokichi softly on the mouth.

"Was... that okay?" He shyly asked, hair stuck to his forehead from sweat. Kokichi scoffed.

"That was fucking amazing, Shumai. You should always be like this." He said with a wink. Shuichi blushed.

"O-O-Oh..." He stuttered out. So cute.

Kokichi couldn't help but hug him close. Shuichi was beginning to fall asleep as they cuddled, Kokichi pondering their relationship.

It was complicated, as anything with Kokichi was. All he really knew is that he was very attracted to Shuichi and trusted him very much, and he'd like to say that despite his demeanor, the other could say the same.

They both ended up falling asleep there, hugging and cuddling like the stupid "virgins" they were.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella not beta read so any mess ups? That is my bad.


End file.
